Crisis on Two Earths
by Lazyman684
Summary: Vilgax and Albedo kill Ben's Family and then the three travel to the DC universe. On Ben's side, the story starts after the end of Omniverse, all aliens have the look, design and powers of their original appearance. On the DC side it starts in the middle of the episode from Justice League Unlimited "Detroyer", after it will turn into Young Justice. Story on hiatus.
1. And Then There was Ben

**Bellwood**

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin each had a smoothie in their hands and were walking out of Mr. Smoothies and heading towards Ben's house, walking besides them was Ship. Normally, Julie would be with them joining in on the birthday tradition of drinking smoothies, however she had died just over a year ago. After her death, Ship decided to stay with Ben from now on as a full time partner in crime fighting, since most of the time Ben wasn't with Gwen and Kevin as Gwen went to college and Kevin went with her, so it was mostly just Ben and Ship, while Grandpa Max ran the Plumber's HQ in Bellwood. Soon, The four of them were walking up to Ben's front door, when they walked in they found that guests had already started to arrive for Ben's birthday party.

Ben was greeted first by his parents, welcoming him back, then by Grandpa Max, followed by Aunt Lili, Uncle Frank, and Verdona. Just as Ben finished greeting everyone, Professor Paradox Materialized out of nowhere with Azmuth sitting on his shoulder. "Hello Ben!",the time walker exclaimed. "Hey Paradox" Ben replied, then noticing the small alien on his shoulder, "Azmuth! Have you come to unlock master control on the omnitrix, like you said you would on my 18th birthday?" Azmuth merely chuckled at the excited state of the teen hero. "Actually, Ben, I believe I said that I might unlock it on your 18th birthday", then after a short pause and a smile dropping from Ben's face, "But yes, that's why I'm here", he finished with a smile.

Azmuth then spoke again, "Access master control" the omnitrix then gave a flash of green light, and then Ben's voice spoke from the omnitrix, "Master control unlocked", then the real Ben spoke up, "So, how many aliens can I turn into?" The omnitrix then again spoke "One million nine hundred three genetic samples available", Then Paradox took out his pocket watch and looked at it. "Oh dear, it's time." Everyone turned to look at the time walker whose faced turned somber. "Time for us to get going Azmuth"and with that the two beings dissapered. Then in a flash of green light Ben disappeared and turned into Diamondhead, then Xlr8, followed by, Chromastone, Ditto, Echo Echo and finally Armodrillo before changing once more but this time her turned back into Ben. "Awesome" was the only response he could manage.

Then out of nowhere there was a large quaking felt throughout the city. After the shock, Gwen was the one spoke up, " You guys don't think that quake had anything to do with what Paradox said or his sudden disappearance, do you?" Ben ran out the door then in a flash he changed into Jetray and took off towards the sky, meanwhile Gwen and Kevin piled into the latter's car and drove off following Ben. Verdonna then said that she had to leave as well and disappeared in a flash of pink light. Max ran into the rustbucket and drove towards HQ to see what was up. Ship transformed into his "Big mode" and flew after Ben. Leaving Ben and Gwen's parents in the house, they rushed to the living room to turn on the tv to see if there was anything about what was happening on the news.

Ben was the first on the scene of what appeared to be some kind of portal in the sky that was shooting off lightning, he noticed Kevin's car pulling up near him so Ben decided to land next to it followed by Ship who just arrived. Then exiting from the portal shocked everyone. "That's Vilgax's ship!" Exclaimed all three heroes at the same time. Drones began ejecting from the ship, sending the heroes into action. Ben changed into Big Chill and phased into the ship in the hopes of finding Vilgax and ending this quickly. However, when he got to the Control room Vilgax wasn't there. Ben tried to radio to Gwen and Kevin but all he heard in response was static. Ben phased through the ship to try and find his cousin and friend only to find a very disturbing scene.

Albedo, now in the form of Rath, was standing above Gwen and Kevin's could see the blood dripping from Rath's claws and the puddle of blood that surrounded the two bodies. Ship was luckily still alive and taking down Vilgax's drones. Ben transformed into Cannonbolt now directly above Albedo and rolled into a ball allowing gravity to take control, however Albedo saw the flash of light and reacted quickly by pressing the dial on his chest and transformed into Big Chill, disappearing out of sight. Realizing Albedo was now long gone, Ben transformed back into his human self, knelt down by the lifeless bodies and began weeping for what felt like forever was really only a few moments, before he heard a loud roar coming from somewhere near his home. Realizing it was probably Vilgax since he wasn't on the ship or on the battlefield here, Ben transformed into Xlr8 and ran towards the roar. Upon arriving at his house ben fell to his knees seeing the collapsed form that was once his house. Transforming into Wildmutt to see if the was any one left alive, what he sensed terrified him. They were all dead, and the only sound and smell left was that which belonged to Vilgax and his heart. Rising from the ruble was an unscathed Vilgax. Infuriated, ben transformed into Waybig, shot a powerful beam and Vilgax for several seconds before decided to stomp on him a few times. Finally ending his assault thinking Vilgax was probably, hopefully dead, he transformed back into Ben. Staring at Vilgax he realized he wasn't dead though, but before he could transform again, Vilgax began materializing away. Ben thought he failed to avenge his family's deaths for a moment before remembering he still had one family member still alive, Grandpa Max!

Ben transformed into Xlr8 and sped towards plumbers HQ. When he got there, just before he could enter the building exploded, Ben quickly transformed into Ghostfreak and phased through the cement to lower levels of plumbers HQ hoping to find someone, anyone still breathing. His search turned up empty however when he found himself at the control center surrounded by bodies, among which was his grandpa. Devasted and wanting revenge, Ben phased back up to ground level, then flew into the sky where he saw, still floating in the atmosphere, Vilgax's ship. Ben flew towards, then into the ship. Hoping to get some revenge on Vilgax, and after finding diamond shards at the plumbers base, Albedo too since he put two and two together and realized that Albedo must be working with Vilgax….again. Ship saw Ben enter the ship and went to help him.

When Ben got to the bridge he found that neither were present, but upon closer inspection he saw on the camera feeds that Albedo was tinkering with something in a lab, transforming into Ghostfreak he began to fly through the halls and occasionally phasing through walls and floors trying to find Albedo. Vilgax however was watching ben on a security video flying and phasing throughout the ship as Ghostfreak. Realizing he was probably heading towards the lab, Vilgax began his path towards interception.

Vilgax managed to beat Ben to the lab, he decided to go in and warn Albedo of the intruder heading their way. After he warned Albedo he then asked, "How much longer until you find earth prime?"

"Not much longer, just try and fend Tennyson off a little longer. Then we'll destroy him together before going to earth prime, destroying Tennyson again and thus ending the lives of all the other Ben Tennysons!"

Suddenly, the door to lab exploded! walking out of the smoke was Rath, which Ben turned into as soon as he reached the lab. "Lemme tell you something' Vilgax, conquerer of worlds and Albedo, evil twin of...well, me. No one kills Rath's family and gets away with it! No one! I'm gonna rip your intestines out of your mouths and make the other eat it, and then I'm gonna transform into Fourarms and beat you two to bloody pulps, then I'm gonna- ugh"

"You talk to much", said Vilgax as his eyes were still glowing red from the laser he just used to hit Rath, "How much longer, Albedo?"

"Just another couple of...done!" Albedo exclaimed as he activated the device.

The portal the ship original came out of began to glow red as red lightning shot out of it as it swallowed the ship back up. Meanwhile, back inside the ship, Ben transformed into Cannonbolt and rolled towards Albedo, hitting him and sending him flying back, Ben then turned his attention to Vilgax. Ship finally arrived and took a moment to examine the scene. He saw the computer screen with all the Earths, acting quickly he merged with the computer. However, it was too late to stop the cross-dimensional travel, but, luckily, he was able to change the Earth's that were on the, now black with green circuit covered screen, began to scroll by until it finally stopped and selected the now center Earth. Outraged, Albedo began shouting, "No! the coordinates were switched, there's no telling what kind of Earth we're now being sent to! And on top of that, once we do get there, the ship will be too damaged and low on power to make another cross-dimensional trip, and on top of that it'll take forever to relocate the coordinates of Earth prime again!" Vlgax then added his two scents, "The shields are offline after the trip to get to our universe's Earth, and since the ship won't have any power when we get to the new Earth, we'll crash and the ship will be destroyed. We'll have to completely rebuild the ship and the device, not to mention the relocation of Earth prime will be impossible without the device, and furthermore after the crash we'll be too weak and wounded to begin work immediately!"

"Well then, guess that's our cue to leave. I'll get you guys after you crash. Come on ship" Ben transformed into Big Chill and grabbed the galvanic mecamorph and phased through the ship which finally made it to the new earth and began falling to the ground. Ben hovered high in the sky with Ship as they watched the ship crash. Once it finally hit the ground and exploded, Ben flew down towards the ship, letting go of Ship when they landed, to find the remains of his enemies. Transforming into Humungasaur, and Ship transforming into his "Big" mode, they waited for them to pop up as he knew they would since Ben knew by now that a ship explosion wasn't going to kill them, especially Vilgax.

After waiting 10 minutes, Ben was beginning to think the crash really did kill them, Vilgax was injured from the battle earlier and Albedo was still in his human form when Ben left the ship. Not wanting to take any chances however, he transformed into Wildmutt to see if he could sense any heartbeats. After not detecting any, he thought they were dead, so he transformed back to human and had Ship turn into a phone so as to not cause any commotion since he didn't know if aliens even existed in this world. Ben then transformed into Jetray to get to the nearest city quickly since he also didn't know how far away it was. Once he got within walking distance, he turned back to human and walked towards the city...

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

That's the end of the first chapter of my first fan fiction. Feel free to email me at Lazyman684 , or you can private message me on here, if you have any questions, comments or concerns. Please let me know if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, writing isn't exactly my forte. Also, I haven't decided if there will be any pairings except for cannon ones, so don't ask. Also, I don't plan on typically writing after chapters unless I think there's something I need to say to everyone, and I won't ever put extra stuff at the beginning of the chapters, this way you guys can just get right into it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Destroyer

Previously…

After waiting 10 minutes, Ben was beginning to think the crash really did kill them, Vilgax was injured from the battle earlier and Albedo was still in his human form when Ben left the ship. Not wanting to take any chances however, he transformed into Wildmutt to see if he could sense any heartbeats. After not detecting any, he thought they were dead, so he transformed back to human and had Ship turn into a phone so as to not cause any commotion since he didn't know if aliens even existed in this world. Ben then transformed into Jetray to get to the nearest city quickly since he also didn't know how far away it was. Once he got within walking distance, he turned back to human and walked towards the city...

Currently…

Ben was walking towards the city, apparently called Metropolis. Walking through the city trying to get his bearings, he found a newspaper stand and bought a newspaper, luckily this world used the same money as Ben's world. What Ben saw amazed him. This world was littered with superheroes and super villains! The most recent stories about this world's heroes included a fight involving Hawkman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Vixen which included the disappearance of a villain known as Shadow Thief, and another story was about an illegal underground metabrawl which was stopped thanks to the actions of Huntress, Black Canary, Vixen, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. Apparently the villain known as Roulette was using some sort of mind control to make the heroes fight one another for her own personal gain.

Ben decided to head towards a library to see if he could find out anything else about these heroes, this Justice League. Just as Ben was leaving the library, there was a loud boom, followed by the sound of thunder and then the sound of civilians screaming. Ben quickly turned into Jetray, since he now knew aliens wouldn't surprise anyone too much, and flew up in the sky.

'Great', thought Ben, 'another alien invasion, just what I need'. With that, Ben transformed again, this time into Echo Echo, splitting himself several times before all of them ran off in the hopes of either somehow stopping the invasion and/or making sure no one was hurt or killed.

Several moments later, one Echo Echo saw the Daily Planet and saw a being lowering towards the roof from one of the alien spaceships. Ben's seen enough alien invasions to realize he must be the guy behind this invasion, so all the Echo Echoes regrouped, morphing back into one and then Ben transformed into Jetray to get to the roof of the Daily Planet.

When Ben got there he saw no one on the roof, instead there was a giant hole which appeared to lead straight down to the bottom of the building. Ben flew down the hole hoping to find who was behind this invasion, what Ben saw surprised him to say the least. He saw the hero called Superman punch the guy Ben assumed to be the villain behind this attack, then Ben saw the hero called Batman and some other bald human using guns to fight off, what Ben would soon learn to be called Parademons.

"I'm out", said Batman. The villain known as Luthor offered Batman his spare, but Batman simply declined saying "Not my style". Ben realizing Bats might need help, decided it'd be a good time to make his presence be known. He told Ship to help Batman and then Ben turned into Chromastone to go help Superman.

"Ship Ship", Ship shouted when he approached Batman. "Who or what are you?", asked an apprehensive Batman, in response, Ship lunged at Batman and began to form a battle suit in the likeness of the Bat's costume. 'Ok, I think I like this...whatever it is', thought Batman as he leaped towards another pack of Parademons.

Darkseid head butted Superman knocking him to the ground before he was shot at by a beam of rainbow energy, which barely did any damage. Darkseid turned to look at the the idiot that shot at him only to be tackled by Chromastone. Getting up, Darkseid shot his omega beams at the being who simply smiled and crossed his arms. Now Darkseid was the one to be surprised as the being absorbed the energy. "My turn", said the now rainbow glowing alien who then shot another blast of energy at Darkseid, this time it managed to make him fly through one of the still standing walls of the Daily Planet and into the street.

"Thanks", said Superman, "Who are you?"

"In this form you can call me Chromastone", said Ben.

"In this form?", questioned Superman.

Ben was about to respond when Darkseid came rushing back into the building. 'Looks like I'm gonna need some more fire power', though Ben who then transformed into another alien. "Humungasaur!", roared the new alien, growing to his full height and slapping Darkseid into another wall. "Let me guess," Said Superman, surprised at the sudden transformation, "In this form you're called Humungasaur?" Ben simply nodded and then the two heroes ran towards Darkseid, who was now also running towards the two aliens. The following impact of the two heroes crashing into Darkseid caused a shock wave, bringing down most of what remained of the Daily Planet, as well as shattering windows up to two blocks away. Humungasaur was the most visibly affected by the impact. Darkseid punched the humungous alien with all his might sending him flying. Darkseid then turned to Superman. "Your friends have abandoned you, or fallen before my might", said Darkseid as he punched the Kryptonian several times before kneeing him in the gut and then bringing his fists together and slamming Superman to the ground. Lifting him above his head, he continued, "Super or otherwise, you're merely a man, and I am a god." He then dropped Superman slamming Superman's back into his knee, Superman shouted in pain and rolled a few feet on the ground.

After punching Superman some more, Batman ran up and jumped on Darkseid's back. "You still try to fight?", questioned Darkseid, throwing Batman to the ground. "Can't you see that it's hopeless?", questioned Darkseid again, only to be punched by Superman a couple times, then holding him by the throat, Superman said, "That man won't quit as long as he can still draw breath. None of my team mates will. Me? I've got a different problem." Superman punched darkseid through the wall before he continued, "I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something, to break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control, even for moment, or someone could die." Darkseid then got up and tried to punch him only to be blocked and then punched instead, falling back a few feet, Superman continued, "But you can take it, can't you big man? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose, and show you just how powerful I really am." Putting all his strength into a single punch, Darkseid flew up towards the tops of building before flying through a few. Superman flew fast enough to past Darkseid and hovered outside a building waiting for Darkseid to reach him. He brought his fists together and slammed down on Darkseid sending him hurtling towards the ground and creating a giant crater. Lowering towards the ground, Superman saw Darkseid beginning to get up. "Had enough?", he asked. "Not quite yet." Was Darkseid's reply as he turned to face Superman, who was now flying towards him. Darkseid acts quickly by trapping Superman in a powerful torture field called the Agony Matrix. "It's called the Agony Matrix. Direct neural stimulation of pain receptors, all of them. Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt in your life, times a thousand. Now imagine that pain continuing forever. Oh, that's right. You don't have to imagine." Said Darkseid now stand over Superman almost right next to him.

Ben, now in human form had finally woke back up. Looking around he tried to observe his surroundings, trying to find where this Darkseid and Superman went. Seeing a new hole in the wall, Ben realized what must of happened. He transformed into Xlr8 and ran through the hole, following a trail of destruction.

"Still alive. You impress me Kryptonian, more, your valor has touched my heart. Oh yes, there is still some small part of me that knows mercy." Darkseid said before reaching for a small white rectangular box on in arm, activating it, it turned out to be a kryptonite knife. Darkseid continued, "I will end your pain. With something special I've been saving for just this occasion. I'm going to cut out your heart and put it on a pike in my throne room."

"Sorry. Not gonna happen", said Xlr8 before changing was again in a massive green flash. "Waybig!" shouted Ben, who then crossed his arms, shooting a beam of energy at Darkseid. He then stopped remembering Superman was down there too and didn't want to kill him. Superman began to rise to his feet, now free from the Agony Matrix thanks to that blast of energy. He flew up towards Waybig's head. Seeing this, and realizing the beam must of had a similar affect on Darkseid, he decided to stomp on Darkseid's Body a few times creating earthquakes that nearly destroying every building in the city. Stopping before and more damage could be done to the city, Ben lifted his foot off Darkseid, whose body was now bloody and beaten. Weakened tremendously, Darkseid knew had to flee if he wanted to fight another day, so he teleported back onto his ship and all the forces began to recede, not just in Metropolis but all across the globe.

Moments later, Ben, the Justice League, and the villains were gathered in the Hall of Justice. After some talk, Wonder Woman spoke up saying that it was time the villains were locked up.

"Wait a minute", says Atomic Skull, "We help you guys save the world and we don't even get any consideration?"

"You're right" says Batman after sharing a brief look at Superman, "5 minute head start", he continued.

"5 minutes? Are you kidding?", questions Atomic Skull.

"4 minutes, 50 seconds" replies Wonder Woman.

Batman turns to the martian. "You and I will stay here to question him, Oh and Diana, we'll need your lasso." Batman said as he points to Ben. The martian and Amazonian gave nods. While waiting for the time to pass, the martian calls his significant other to inform her that he should be home for dinner. Flash overhears this and says something about this being the end times. Meanwhile Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman stand together, "A headstart? You're getting soft in your old age" Said Superman. Batman replied by saying "Don't you have a tall building to go leap?" Wonder Woman then added, "And the adventure continues." Soon after that, the heroes, minus Ben, Bats, the martian and the princess, leave to go hunt down some villains, the four remaining heroes then enter a soundproof room lined with lead, to prevent people from spying on anyone on the inside, as they go to question Ben.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

That's the end of the second chapter of my first fan fiction. Feel free to email me at Lazyman684 , or you can private message me on here, if you have any questions, comments or concerns. Please let me know if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, writing isn't my forte. Also, I've decided on the following pairings, Bruce x Diana, Clark x Lois, Oliver x Dinah, and there'll be more to come. Also, I won't ever put extra stuff at the beginning of the chapters, this way you guys can just get right into it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Secret Origins

Previously….

Batman turns to the martian. "You and I will stay here to question him, Oh and Diana, we'll need your lasso." Batman said as he points to Ben. The martian and Amazonian gave nods. While waiting for the time to pass, the martian calls his significant other to inform her that he should be home for dinner. Flash overhears this and says something about this being the end times. Meanwhile Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman stand together, "A headstart? You're getting soft in your old age" Said Superman. Batman replied by saying "Don't you have a tall building to go leap?" Wonder Woman then added, "And the adventure continues." Soon after that, the heroes, minus Ben, Bats, the martian and the princess, leave to go hunt down some villains, the four remaining heroes then enter a soundproof room lined with lead, to prevent people from spying on anyone on the inside, as they go to question Ben.

Currently….

Ben sat down in a chair at the table in the center of the room while J'onn sat across from him and Batman stood behind the martian. Wonder Woman walked behind Ben, placing her hand on her lasso, waiting for Batman to give her the ok.

"Right, first let's see if we can do this the easy way. J'onn?" Said the caped crusader.

The martian's eyes glowed for a moment before returning to normal. "I can't read his mind. I got nothing. If I didn't know any better I'd say he doesn't even have a brain."

"Hey!" Shouted Ben, "1) reading people's minds is rude, and 2) only my cousin gets to make fun of me for not having a brain….wait" finished Ben, realizing what he just said. Bruce then gave a nod towards Diana. Who wrapped the lasso around his wrist, which began to glow.

"The lasso compels you to tell the truth." She said

"Right. Let's start with something simple," said Batman, "What's your name?"

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson" came the almost automated reply.

"Where are you from?" Bruce continued.

"I'm from a town called Bellwood, but I'm not sure if that even exists here since I'm from another universe." Was Ben's reply. Everyone's eyes, save for Bats, widen in shock from this new information.

"How did you get here?" Was Bruce's next question.

"There was this big fight between some of my old arch enemies whose plan was to travel to Earth prime and kill me, which supposedly was supposed to wipe out every version of me throughout the multiverse. Ship merged with the device in hopes of stopping it, but it was too late. The only thing he could do was change which Earth we came to, which just so happened to be this one."

"How do you transform like you did when we were fighting Darkseid?"

"With this," said ben as he raised his other wrist which wasn't wrapped in the lasso which also had the omnitrix on it, "it's called the omnitrix. It allows me to transform into over a million different aliens, and thanks to the master control, which Azmuth just unlocked for me earlier today before we got here, I can now transform into any of them with a mere thought and there's no limit to how long I can stay as an alien. Also, before Azmuth unlocked the master control, I could only transform into less then a hundred. I kinda lost track after 30."

"What powers do these aliens have?"

"It's probably more of question of what powers I don't have, hell one of my transformations can change reality with a mere thought." At this point everyone's mouth practically fell to the floor, even Batman's, who couldn't believe that this child had that much power. Getting over his surprise, Bats continued, "You said that you were on a ship with some arch enemies, what happened to them and where's the ship?"

"They're dead. The ship crashed outside Metropolis after it came through the portal. They didn't get out in time and died when the ship crashed. I used an alien with heightened senses to see if I could hear their heartbeats. I didn't hear anything."

"How old are you?" Asked Diana this time.

"I turned 18 today."

That's when the omnitrix beeped and the green light became blue.

"Not again! Come on you stupid watch. I just got the master control unlocked! Why now?"shouted an agitated Ben.

"What's happening?" Asked Bruce.

"The Omnitrix is rebooting. The last time this happened was when I was 15. I had the watch off but had to put it back on when my grandpa was in trouble. When I put it back on, this happened. It only lasted a few minutes, but the result was that the watch changed its shape and color and the 20 aliens I did have were replaced with a different set of 10. I hope that doesn't happen again." Then the omnitrix turned back to it usual colors and the shape didn't change. "That's weird" said Ben. He then tried to change forms with a thought but it didn't work. "Omnitrix, is master control still unlocked?" Said Ben to his watch. "Master Control is no longer available" said the watch in Ben's voice. "Damn it! How many aliens do I have access to?", the watch replied, "You currently have access to 65 aliens, plus you may once again "go ultimate", as you say." 'Sweet' thought Ben, 'I can go ultimate!' "Ok. Last question. Is there a time limit or recharge period?" The Omnitrix replied, "No, you can stay alien for as long as you and the Omnitrix does not require a recharge."

"Ok. That's not too bad. It's not like I really need over a million transformations anyway." Then the Omnitrix spoke up once more. " Uncataloged DNA detected. Please Stand by." Then a yellow beam shot out from the watch and scanned J'onn then another beam shot out and scanned Diana. "Unknown DNA samples acquired. Scan complete."

"Cool. I've always wanted to be able to turn into a martian."

"What was that?" The three heroes asked in unison.

"The Omnitrix has a function to scan unknown DNA samples. When it does this, it allows me to now transform into that being. In this case I can now transform into a martian and an amazonian." Not knowing what to say next, Diana was the next to speak.

"Wait, you said you were from another universe, do you have a way to get back?"

"Well, since the omnitrix reset, I might have an alien or two that might be able to do the trick, but right now I'm not sure."

"One more question," said Bats, "if you really are from another universe, and you can't get back, do you have anywhere to stay for the time you'll be in this universe?"

"Actually….no."

"Then for the time being, since there seems to be no reason not to trust you, you can stay in one of the rooms in the watch tower." Said Bruce

"Really? Thanks." Said Ben, "and I'd be more than happy to help out while I'm here to repay you guys." That's when realization dawned on Diana as she mentally face palmed herself.

"You have nothing with you, do you?"

"Um, yea…that'd be another nope, all I've got is what's on me."

"Then we'll get you to the watch tower and show you your room, then we can go shopping to get you some clothes." Said Diana, ever the motherly figure.

"Um, thanks, but you don't have to. I do have some money on me and I'm more than capable of shopping on my own."

"Nonsense" was Diana's simple reply.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Asked Ben. The look Diana gave him was all he needed as he sighed in defeat. And with that, Diana untied him and the four heroes began to leave the room, where Ship was eagerly waiting outside for them.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Bruce upon seeing the alien, "What is that thing and why can it only say it's name?"

"It's a galvanic mecamorph, or as I call them, Upgrade, and as the name suggests, he can merge with machines to, well, upgrade them. Ship is also able to make things on his own without merging with it, like the battle suit you were in or the space ship form he was in before that. Some of his other more common forms include being a toaster, phone and watch. And we named it Ship since it was the only thing he could say. I'm still not entirely sure why it can only say ship though." And with that, the five beings stood on a teleporter and beamed up to the watch tower.

When they got there, Ben was introduced to Mr. Terrific who was on monitor duty, and then Ben and Ship were given a tour of the watch tower before being shown their new room. "I'll be waiting with Mr. Terrific, whenever your ready to go." Said Diana, leaving with Batman who accompanied them on the tour. The martian had left to go home as soon as they got to the watch tower. " Ship, I want you to stay here while I go shopping with Diana, and maybe you can help Mr. Terrific if you get bored?" Said Ben as he left to go follow Diana.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

That's the end of the third chapter of my first fan fiction. Feel free to email me at Lazyman684 , or you can private message me on here, if you have any questions, comments or concerns. Please let me know if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, writing isn't my forte. Also, I've decided on the following pairings, Bruce x Diana, Clark x Lois, Oliver x Dinah, and there'll be more to come. I don't plan on romances being a big part of the story though. Also, I won't ever put extra stuff at the beginning of the chapters, this way you guys can just get right into it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. An Invitation

Previously…..

When they got there, Ben was introduced to Mr. Terrific who was on monitor duty, and then Ben and Ship were given a tour of the watch tower before being shown their new room. "I'll be waiting with Mr. Terrific, whenever your ready to go." Said Diana, leaving with Batman who accompanied them on the tour. The martian had left to go home as soon as they got to the watch tower. " Ship, I want you to stay here while I go shopping with Diana, and maybe you can help Mr. Terrific if you get bored?" Said Ben as he left to go follow Diana.

Currently….

When Ben got to the monitor womb he found that Bats had already headed back to Gotham, and after talking with Terrific for a bit, he and Diana left to go shopping.

"We're in Washington?", asked Ben who noticed he was outside the Hall of Justice and knew from when he first got teleported there that it was in Washington. "Yes, Why? What were you expecting?" Countered Diana. "Honestly, I'm not really sure." Said Ben as he followed Diana who started walking off towards where Ben assumed they were going to go shopping. After they picked out some clothes for Ben and paid for them, they decided to drop his clothes off at the watch tower before going to grab some dinner. After they ate they were going to walk around town for a bit so Diana could get to know Ben a little better, ever since they left to go shopping Ben was telling her all about his past adventures, since he could tell that she wanted to get to know him just incase he would be staying in this universe and all because it was helping him take his mind off of their recent deaths which he had started to remember about after the fight and his interrogation. He still had yet to tell her that the same people that were in just about every story were also now dead thanks to his enemies that came into this world with him. He was just about to tell her the story about the time he was stuck as Rath, when she got a call from Batman over the comms telling her about an important meeting between the founding members of the League. So the two heroes beamed up to the watch tower, Diana went to the meeting room while Ben went to his room to finally see if any of his aliens would be able to help him get home.

Two hours later….

Ben had just transformed from Alien X back into Ben, with a frown on his face when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." Said Ben in a monotone voice as he sat down on his bed. The door opened up to reveal Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, as they walked into the room. "Hello Ben," said Diana, as she sat next to him, "I'm guessing from the look on your face you checked your aliens and were unable to find a way home?" Ben simply nodded his head, "Guess I'm stuck here with you guys," he said, "and from the looks of the last battle, it seems like you could use my help." He looked up at their faces hoping that the news that he was stuck here wouldn't make the heroes change their minds and kick him to the curb. "In that case," said Batman, as he approached the young hero, "We'd like to extend to you an invitation. Next month, we're putting together a new team, called Young Justice, it's going to consist of some of the leagues partners that are too young to join the league. We want you to be one of the founding members of that team, since your new to this world we didn't want to invite you into the League just yet. We want you to get accustomed to this world first."

"What do you say?" Asked Superman walking up to Ben. Before Ben could speak however, the Omnitrix glowed yellow. "Uncataloged DNA detected. Please stand by." A yellow beam then shot out of the Omnitrix and scanned Superman. "Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete."

"What was that?" Asked Superman.

"The Omnitrix just scanned your DNA. I can now transform into your species." 'Sweet', thought Ben, 'another new alien. That makes 68 available transformations.'

"Oh." Was all the stunned Kryptonian could say.

"So…anyway, what do you say Ben?" Asked Wonder Woman, hoping to unstun Superman.

"Oh, yea. I'm in." Said Ben nonchantly.

One month later. July 4th

Ben had just woken up and got out of bed when he suddenly remembered…"Today's the day!" Shouted Ben as he realized that today he would be joining a new team of superheroes. Young Justice.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

That's the end of the fourth chapter of my first fan fiction. Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to hurry up so I could start Young Justice. Also, sorry for the delay, I started brainstorming a new fan fiction, which I should have up by the end of the month, while continuing with this one, with hopefully daily updates.

To KINGREADER, I know it kind of sounded like they were treating him like a criminal when they questioned him, but hopefully you'll see my reasons later.

To Johnathen, Yes. He got Superman's in this chapter and he'll get Thanogarien DNA in a later chapter.

Feel free to email me at Lazyman684 , or you can private message me on here, if you have any questions, comments or concerns. Please let me know if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, writing isn't my forte. Also, I've decided on the following pairings, Bruce x Diana, Clark x Lois, Oliver x Dinah, and there'll be more to come. I don't plan on romances being a big part of the story though. Also, I won't ever put extra stuff at the beginning of the chapters, this way you guys can just get right into it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
